


words lost to the void

by hazymoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazymoon/pseuds/hazymoon
Summary: A collection of oneshots/ficlets my lalafellin warrior of light, Totomi Tomi (referred to mostly as Peppermint), and NPCs I ship her with. Please, please, **please** do not treat my character as a child. She is 27 - she is an *adult*. Lalafell are not kids just because they are short. Regardless, there will not be any nsfw content in any of these ficlets; they are mostly fluff and self-indulgent. For the most part, these fics take place post 5.0 unless noted otherwise, unless they are fics for AUs started by friends whose characters will also feature. Updates sporadically.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Routines

Everyone has a routine; the same pattern of things they do every day, rarely diverting lest they upset the flow of their day-to-day habits – a change often leading to feelings of anxiousness, as if something is off. For the warrior of light and the azure dragoon, it was no different. As Peppermint addressed dinner, Estinien would take the first bath of the evening; given that both of them had enough hair to hide a small creature (or in Mint’s case, several), they each needed more time than normal to attend to it. The Elezen didn’t take nearly as long as the Lalafell did, and was often ready by time supper was done – he would take care of clean-up while Mint began fighting the battle against her hair. When she was done, he would help her comb it out, the two making idle small talk and simply enjoying each other’s company while it was brushed and braided into two buns atop her head.

Some days, an event would make their evening routine impossible.

Seeing that she was now a permanent resident of Ishgard, the warrior of light received a near-constant stream of invites to balls and parties, all held by the noble families that made the city-state what it is. While she didn’t mind them, Mint wasn’t one to attend each gala, often citing scion duties or previous engagements. It worked fairly well, but sometimes a remark would pass by Count Edmont’s ears; he would mention it in passing, and Mint would attend the next event if only to make sure the noble would be content for a bit. Estinien was her plus-one, to make sure that she wasn’t overwhelmed – his cold gaze was good for scaring off those who would hound her with a stream of questions and requests.

Tonight was one such night, and the moment they had crossed the threshold to their small cottage, a sigh of relief was breathed in unison. The Lalafell stepped out of her heels the second the door had closed behind them, gently kicking them towards the nearby wall - she could put them away properly in the morning. **“Perhaps next time, I’ll ask Tataru to help me put an outfit together around some boots…”** She pulled off her coat as she dragged herself through the kitchen, draping it over one of the chairs that sat at the table. **“Or maybe I’ll get lucky, and the next noble will throw some kind of pajama party.”**

**“As if the snooty nobles of Ishgard would be caught in anything less than their finest silks.”** The Elezen snorted behind her, his coat somehow finding its way to the hook on the wall after a leisurely toss; unintended, but he’d say it was planned. Just as the two were to make their way downstairs, Estinien paused. **“Totomi, wait. Didn’t Aymeric say he needed to give you something before you left?”** He looked down at the Lalafell, whose face was clouding over with regret. **“You didn’t see him before we departed, did you?”**

**“I… forgot.”** The groan that filled the stairwell might as well have been classified as an undead wail as she turned on her heel. **“I suppose he’s still there. I’ll go back.”** She barely made it a step past Estinien before he stuck out his leg to block her path.

**“I’ll go, it’ll be faster. I doubt it was something confidential if he was mentioning it there. You already look – and sound – like the spirit of a vengeful maiden.”** His statement made Mint huff, and while he didn’t show it, he enjoyed her reaction to his tongue-in-cheek remark. **“We don’t need you scaring random citizens in the streets. Take this time to soak your weary bones.”** He nudged her back towards the stairs before turning back to the door, grabbing his coat once more.

She couldn’t muster any energy to argue it; she already knew she wouldn’t win, even if she wasn’t dead tired. **“I’ll have your bath ready for you, then.”** She called it out just as he closed the door before pulling herself down the stairs. With each step closer to the washroom, something was plucked from her hair – mostly bobby pins. If you’d lined them up end-to-end, they might as well go from one end of Eorzea to the other. While she took caution in pulling off her dress (Tataru would give her an earful if it ended up wrinkled), everything else was thrown to the wind, and she thanked the Twelve that the two of them had such a large bathtub, though she supposed she should thank the fact that her partner was longer than he was wide and couldn’t fit in their old tub.

It took about an hour for Estinien to return; Aymeric had already left the party, and had to be tracked down back at the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly. He’d felt bad that Estinien had come looking for him; he had simply wanted to give the warrior of light a gift from another party-goer who had been too shy to face her up-close – nothing that couldn’t be done the day after. As he made his way downstairs, he tossed it to the Lalafell just as she turned to acknowledge his arrival, her hands fumbling to catch it as they freed themselves from the large braided bun she had finished pinning to her head. **“A gift from a noble miss… something-or-other. I forgot her name.”**

As Estinien made his way to the washroom – the steam that greeted him when he opened the door was like his personal doorway to heaven, – Mint opened the box; inside was a large hair bow, ornately decorated with all sorts of gemstones and glittery bits. It was beautiful! Whoever this noble miss something-or-other was, Mint would have to find out and thank her personally; ribbons were her favorite accessory. Closing the box back up as if to protect it from the evil dangers of cold Ishgardian air, she smiled before returning back to the task at hand; braiding the rest of her hair.

By time she had finished, Estinien emerged from the washroom, his sleepwear just barely clinging to his hips and his wet hair flayed over the towel that hung over his shoulders. Mint had seen him shirtless (or worse) countless times, yet she still tended to get rosy-cheeked whenever she saw him. But, just like those times, her eyes would gloss over the numerous scars that littered his physique, even more-so when his back was turned; just below his shoulder blades sat a scar that gave her goosebumps just to gaze at – she couldn’t begin to imagine what had happened to cause it.

**“Say, Estinien.. Can I comb your hair tonight?”** The question caused an eyebrow to raise, and the Elezen stared at her as she scrambled to find an excuse other than the fact that she wanted a better look at his back; she very rarely got the chance because of how their nightly routine would go. **“You always help me since I take the last bath! So, er..”** She trailed off, her gaze dropping to her hands before she jumped to stand up. **“It’s only fair! …Right?”**

The dragoon shrugged and took a seat at the edge of their shared bed, ever so slightly shifting with the mattress as the Lalafell jumped on and stood up, causing it to creak. Her hands reached around his neck to gently pull back his hair, the chill from their environment causing a shiver to run up his back as they met with the stark contrast of his still-warm skin. At first, the two spoke as they often did, snide remarks of the nobles at the party being met with giggles or gasps at how he could say such things so freely. He would admit that the feeling of someone else combing through the tangles of his hair felt.. different compared to when he did it by himself; nice, even. But after a few minutes, something felt off. The comb was running through his hair slower and slower, and the idle chatter from the woman behind him seemed to thin out into nothingness. **“Totomi?”**

The hairs on his neck stood on end as he felt her hand gently run over the scar that she’d been staring at earlier. **“Estinien.. did it hurt?”** Her voice was barely above a whisper, and he fought the urge to sigh; she’d grown accustomed to the scars that sat upon his abdomen, but it never occurred to him that she’d never seen the other side. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. **“How many are from protecting me? Do you… do you regret any of them?”** Her fingers fell into the dip of the scar as she spoke, as if trying to assess just how much of his flesh had been lost. He wanted to turn, to face her, but he already knew that she would ask him not to.

**“If it were for you, I would take as many as needed to keep you safe.”** He spoke matter-of-factly, as if he were answering a question designed for a child. **“If it were my life for yours, I would–”** His words were halted by a loud **_“Stop!”_** , and a small fist punching at his shoulder.

**“Don’t! Don’t say that. Don’t ever.”** Her voice shook, and her hand fell from his back as the dragoon spun to face her. Her head hung low, and her eyes were obscured by her bangs, but anyone could tell that tears were fighting to adorn her face. **“I’d never forgive you. I would rather… I-it should be me that…”** Her battle against her own emotions was lost, and tears spilled onto the blankets beneath them. Memories rushed back of the incident at the Vault, and she shook as Estinien took her face within his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. **“I can’t heal the dead! So don’t ever die! I can save you if you’re not dead.”**

Her words made no sense, but he understood what she was trying to convey. His face was apologetic, but he said nothing. He simply pulled her forward, kissing at her cheeks, her eyes – anywhere there might have been tears. **“I’m not so foolish as to go getting myself killed. It was a hypothetical; I’m sorry, Totomi.”** Pressing their foreheads together, he let her cry, waiting until she let out a shaky sigh to press a kiss against her lips. **“I’m not going anywhere. The scars are nothing but reminders of battles won. I can promise you that I did not even notice them when I was struck.”**

Bringing her hands to wipe at her eyes, Mint nodded. She pulled apart from him, feeling sorry for herself that she had so easily begun to cry; was it because she was tired? For her own sake, she assumed so. She lifted the comb that she had been gripping onto – her knuckles white from the force she’d put into keeping it in her grasp – and gently ran it through the Elezen’s bangs. **“I know. I’m sorry. I–”**

He grabbed at her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. **“Do not apologize; there is no reason to.”** He pulled the comb from her hand, flinging it off to Twelve-knows-where along with the towel that had still sat upon his shoulders. **“It’s late, and the air is starting to chill.”** Not bothering to extinguish the already-dying flame of their fireplace, Estinien pulled himself onto the bed, bringing Mint with him towards the pillows. She said nothing, waiting until he had gotten himself comfortable within the blankets before laying down beside him, head resting between his bicep and chest. No more words were needed between the two, and though the Lalafell quickly slipped into slumber, her hand kept a tight grip on the Elezen’s. She wanted nothing more than to make sure he would still be there when she woke up.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written around the time I was accepted into a group of friends who genuinely liked my work, and Peppermint gained some friends.

When was the last time she had been this busy? A busy-ness of her own doing, no less. Pots bubbled and boiled, the smells of freshly baked breads and meat-stuffed pies blending together in a cacophony one could compare to an ideal version of heaven if they wanted to. Half-prepped pastries sat along the counters and table, each awaiting their turn inside the small wood-burning stove tucked away in the Coerthan cottage as their creator happily hummed above the stove as she stirred one of the night's main dishes.

**"You'll be gone for that long?"** The question had been asked days before, in the least-sad tone she could muster. Although she was used to being away from a Estinien for extended periods of time, it never made the idea of it any easier to Mint. The two sat against each other on the couch in the den of their home, with the dragoon's long fingers brushing through the white mage's even longer hair.

**"Aymeric is seeing to things near the Churning Mists, especially close to the Zenith. We may be at peace with the dragons, but I'm sure not all of them see the same as we do."** His voice was apologetic, but both of them knew that it was something he would do, even if the Lord Commander had told him not to go. Mint wasn't one to keep him from his duties either, but to say she wouldn't be lonely would be an understatement, especially given that she had finally been given some freedom from her duties as a warrior of light. The Elezen looked down at her, only now noticing that she hadn't turned the page of her book in quite a while. **"Perhaps you could take this time to invite your newly-found allies over. Isn't that something you'd been wishing to do?"** The idea struck a chord with the Lalafell, and her face lit up as she turned her head up to grin at him.

**"You're right! I had wanted to do it when both of us were free, but it's not like they can only be invited once."** She beamed at Estinien, her face only obscured when he leaned down to press his smile against her own. Her cheeks flushed a healthy hue of red, and she couldn't help but look away after their lips had parted. **"Can you come with me to the shops before you depart?"** Her brows knitted together as she counted off on her fingers those she would invite. **"I'll need... a lot."**

\--

A few weeks had passed since that conversation, though missives had been sent all over the realm. Initially, she had planned to invite partners along with the initial invitee, but had realized while scratching out the first invitation that she would most likely reignite her own loneliness. Instead, she wrote them out to each of her friends, with offers of fresh cooked food and an atmosphere to unwind.

While she had been reliant on the post moogle for the majority of the deliveries, Mint was able to employ a few middlemen for others; namely Alphinaud and Aymeric themselves. Alphinaud could easily relay a letter to Illya -- and by association of association, Laurelis, whereas Aymeric could give one to Yume before his departure, and Estinien could do the same for Shuri. For Lunya, Kiri, Ahru and Saoirse, the moogle was her saving grace. She'd also written an invitation to Kye -- that one miqo'te who was missing an eye until last week -- but realized that inviting him to a gathering of mostly women would be... odd, at best. Instead, she made a mental note to make him his own personal delivery and see it to him in the coming days, along with a good bottle of alcohol for them to share.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Mint looked upon the fruits of her labor that now nearly overflowed along the long wooden table. Stuffed cabbage rolls, perfectly cooked steaks, and several stews that each had their own mixture of meats and veggies were only a few of the options that her guests could choose from, along with several fish dishes. Salads of different varieties lined up on the counters, sharing their space with freshly baked, hand-kneaded loaves of bread and an assortment of cheeses.

Sitting on the windowsill were large glass jugs that held different teas and juices, while bottles of rum and wine rested on a rack just below. The oven was host to pastries and desserts that left them at their perfect temperatures, while jellies and honey-crusted croissants chilled near an open window -- a window that now needed to be closed now that the first signs of her guests arriving were here; a heavy knocking on her door.

To say she was anxious would be an understatement, but it was easily drowned out by the excitement sitting within her chest. It had been so long since she could do this; so long since she'd had those she could call friends. With a smile so bright it could rival the setting sun, she opened the heavy wooden door to her home. **"Welcome!"**


	3. home sweet home

" **Are you sure this is the right place?** " If you looked up disgruntled in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of Estinien at this very moment, very aggressively wrestling with a tree branch that managed to hit him square in the nose. One arm kept itself hooked around the strap that held the bags with their belongings, while the other shielded his eyes; he wasn't losing a pupil today. Leading him, in absolutely no fear of angry greenery, was his Lalafellin companion.

" **I'm pretty sure it's around here... Unless he moved out of the Shroud after..?** " A twinge of guilt strummed at Mint's heartstrings like a harp at the thought, and she picked up her pace as they made their way further into the Central Shroud. It took only a few moments more before the roof of a small house peeked between the curling branches, and her face lit up near instantly. " **Estinien! It's over there**!" She pointed as she beamed at her partner, who sighed and removed his makeshift goggles to pick her up and seat her on his right shoulder.

" **I'm not going get down on the ground to see where you're pointing. Where?** " Estinien's eyes followed the arm that was now at his eye level, eyebrows raising as he now saw the thatched roof. Keeping one hand firm across Mint's lap to keep her steady, he readjusted the back on his back before beginning the short hike towards the house, dead leaves and twigs crunching underfoot. He stopped just short of the house when he noticed something -- a person? -- rummaging around on what could only be the front porch; Estinien couldn't really tell from all the foliage covering it. He opened his mouth to call out, but was shocked silent when the Lalafell on his arm leapt from his shoulder towards the thing. Was she crazy?! " **Totomi--!** "

" **Daaaaaaaad!** " Propelling herself through the air by sheer force, Mint landed right between the shoulder blades of the unsuspecting person; a Miqo'te, judging from the ears that sat atop a head of red hair. The man stumbled as the bombshell of a Lalafell hit him, his arms scrambling -- and failing -- to grab whatever had assaulted his spine while he regained his balance. Mint dangled from his neck, her smile as bright as the sun as her face just barely peeked over her father's shoulder. Bewildered eyes from the man quickly turned into a gaze of joy as everything finally registered, and he swooped up the Lalafell into a big hug.

" **Issat my lil' vanilla bean? I was startin' t' think I'd have t' leave before y' got here!** " His accent heavily Lominsan as he spoke, he gave Mint a big squeeze before finally noticing the Elezen rummaging through the brush towards them. " **And y' brought a long vanilla bean too! Are y' just collecting white-haired friends at this point?** " The Miqo'te looked Estinien over as he spoke, who appeared only slightly bewildered that he was being compared to a bean _again_. At least now he understood where Mint picked the term up from.

" **Estinien Wyrmblood. I'm your daughter's... I'm one of her companions.** " He glanced down at Mint, unsure that he should admit they were lovers. He didn't want to let something out of the bag if she hadn't already. His caution was met with a stifled laugh, however, and she waved her hand at him.

" **This is the man I told you about in my letters.** " Mint spoke matter-of-factly as she let herself down from her father's embrace, realizing it was probably a mistake as she now had to crane her neck to look at either of them. " **Estinien, this is my father, A'rhen.** " The two men shook hands, the Elezen becoming alarmed at the strength of the Miqo'te's grip. His face was smiling, but he was clearly trying to send a message, wasn't he?

" **Pleased t' meet ya, Estinien. We'll have t' save the embarrassin' stories of Tomi for after I get back.** " A'rhen broke the handshake first, turning back to the porch of his small home to pick up what seemed to be an expensive-looking fishing rod and a large tackle box. When he turned to face the two again, his eyes were practically sparkling. " **Th' next ship for ocean fishin' leaves at th' crack of dawn, and I'll be a wrinkle on a mole rat if I miss it!** " He knelt down to give Mint one last hug, and nodded to Estinien as he rose before grinning and taking off down the path the two had come from.

" **Your father is quite an... interesting character.** " Estinien watched him for a few moments before turning back to the Lalafell, bending over to pick up the bags he'd relinquished to the forest floor earlier.

" **He sure is. I can't imagine what my childhood would've been like if he wasn't like that, though.** " Mint grinned as she spoke before turning to the house, hiding her face from view as she climbed the stairs. " **I'm just glad he's okay.** "

Though she spoke at a lower volume this time around, and more or less trailed off at the end, Estinien tilted his head. He swore he heard something, but he couldn't place the words at all. " **Totomi? Did you say something?** " Mint shook her head, looking over her shoulder with her trademark smile.

" **Nope! We should get inside, we probably have a lot to do in there if this porch is any indicator.** " Her head drooped, already knowing what awaited the two of them from the dead leaves and branches that crunched under her feet with every step. Inside the small cottage was no better; dust littered most surfaces and random clothes lay scattered about the floor and the couches of the main room. Dirty bowls and cutlery filled the sink of the small kitchen area to their left, and curtains on every window seemed to be sinking in on each other. " **Oh, dad...** "

The door clicked behind her as Estinien entered the house, unloading the bags near the small table in the center of the kitchen. He wanted to make a comment, but judging from Mint's tone of voice, he concluded that it probably wasn't the best idea. " **You weren't lying about a lot to do. I'm sure the size of the cottage is contributing to how much clutter there seems to be.** " Of all the that he saw, the only things that seemed to be kept in order were the small family portraits that hung along the walls; in fact, they looked as though they were dusted and polished each day. He snapped out of his daze when he noticed Mint lifting the heavier of the two bags they'd brought. " **I'll get it. Where do y--"**

Mint cut him off with a waggle of her hand, grinning. " **It's fine, I can do it. I _was_ the one who packed this bag, y'know?**" Lifting with both arms, she hefted the bag onto one of the chairs around the table, attempting to push its contents onto the table itself. When Estinien noticed that she could barely push it past the edge, he made his way over and began taking the things she pulled out. Several types of cleaners, multiple handrags... a mop? How did she even manage to fit it in the bag? Believing it to be a portal to some astral pocket as she continued to hand him things, the table was soon filled with enough cleaning supplies to put a mansion's entire maid staff to shame. " **Do you mind starting the dishes while I gather up all the loose... everything that's lying around?** " She pointed to the bottle of heavy duty soap and the rags that seemed to have a rough side for tough stains, and he nodded.

Morning soon turned to evening as the two tackled every corner of the house at Mint's direction, breaking only for lunch. Every room had been dusted and mopped, clothes and linens gathered up for tomorrow's laundry excursion. Fresh curtains lined the windows, dug out from a small closet that Estinien couldn't even see until Mint had opened it; it was perfectly sized for a Lalafell. With her hair tied up into a pony tail to reduce the amount of heat against her neck, Mint wiped at her forehead. " **Alright, there's only one more thing. Follow me.** "

Digging back into the magical bag of never ending space, Estinien expected an entire vacuum to emerge. Instead, she pulled out a small bouquet of white lilies. Gently cradling them, she made her way towards the thin hallway that separated the two bedrooms of the house, which looked like it ended in a dead end to Estinien - perhaps due to the lack of lighting. In reality, the "wall" was a door, it's windows covered by a dark curtain. Mint pulled it open, Estinien following to see a small grave nestled directly in front of them, the name "Liliana" engraved on it. It was covered with all types of flowers, some seemingly left there for months on end with how dark their petals were. He stood motionless at the top of the stairs that led down to the grave, watching only in silence as the Lalafell moved the wilted and dead flowers off to one side, eventually to be discarded later.

She knelt in front of the small tombstone, placing her flowers in the center of it. " **When I was in Doma, I got a message from Krile that my father was frantically looking for me. He gave no reason, instead begging her to tell me to come home.** " She paused for a moment, letting down her hair so that it once again shielded her face. " **I couldn't find a way back until it was too late. Garlean soldiers and Ala Mhigan resistance were consistently battling in the Shroud. A few times, they were only yalms from their windows.** "

Estinien stepped over to her as she spoke, kneeling down beside her. " **Conjurers in Gridania said it was stress. Her heart had always been frail since I was a child, and it became too much for her. I think dad thought I would be able to fix it if I had been able to make it home.** " Though she was smiling, large tears began to well up. " **I wish I had.. but I think it's better I didn't. My magicks aren't miracles, y'know? He was so distraught when I made it back, and vented his anger at me. But if I had been here, and couldn't save her.. it would have been worse.** "

Mint paused, wiping at her eyes. " **He apologized after the funeral. I knew he hadn't meant it, so I never held it against him. I wish I could have stayed with him longer. But the scions kept calling for me, so I left. I loved my mother dearly... but not nearly as much as he did. The way he left the house was no surprise to me.** " She took in a deep breath, letting it out with a heavy sigh; the tears she had hoped to keep confined to herself ended up spilling over. " **I think he took this trip to fix his broken heart. He loved taking her fishing; he brought her along a trip as their first date.** "

The setting sun began to shine its final orange lights through the trees before the moon took over for the night; Mint sniffed before standing up, turning to Estinien with a sad smile on her face. " **I guess I should do the same, right? I think she'd be upset if she knew I was still grieving like I did the day I found out.** " She turned back to the stone, wiping the tears from her cheeks. " **It's alright, mom. I'll take care of dad for you. We both know he can't figure out his arm from his tail.** "

Estinien stood up beside her, lifting Mint into his arms. " **And I'll take care of Totomi. She may not need it, with how well you raised her, but I vow to be there if she needs me.** " The words he spoke caused Mint to choke on her own, and she simply let herself cry as Estinien carried her inside.

As the door closed behind them, the sun's final rays framed the tombstone, and had anyone been there to see, they could swear they saw the visage of a smiling Lalafell, with white hair blowing in a non-existent breeze.


	4. ringing bloom - fae AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for an AU in which a group of original characters were the fae of il mheg; NPCs were regular mortals who came to the fae seeking a way to break a curse that plagued their lands.

If a mortal were quizzed on who ruled over the snowy mountain regions that lined the northern fae kingdom, an easy answer to avoid punishment would be Queen Titania; after all, she is the ruler of all the fae, and by association all of the kingdom. The _correct_ answer, to net bonus points amongst the faefolk, would be the Snow Mother, Shuri. But if a mortal were quizzed on which Sister protected the mountains that served as the entrance to the region, they would likely fail, and be turned away from wherever it was they wished to gain entry. Later studies would teach them of a faerie whose name served as more of a tongue-twister than a means of referring to them, and a much more pronounceable nickname -- Peppermint -- bestowed for the color scheme of her hair and eyes -- the guardian of the Crystalite.

Those who did not know of her wouldn’t be blamed; she resided deep within the maze of the smallest mountain that sat center of the rest, only revealing herself if a mortal were to seek the Crystalite’s blessing of flight. Flight would help combat against the harsh environment of the mountains, allowing a mortal to avoid trudging through the thigh-high fields of snow and making it easier to seek shelter when temperatures dropped lower than their already-icy numbers. There were two conditions to gain the blessing; the first being that the mortal must possess a strong will. The faefolk were tricksters by nature, and although the Queen had changed the laws of the land with her crowning, there were still those who would trick the mortals for fun -- a strong will would prevent those tricks from breaking their spirit, and allow them to continue on.

The second condition was a trial by combat. Under old laws, it would have been to the death -- or at least, to the death of the mortal; the blessing couldn’t be provided by a dead faerie, after all. Now, it was simply until either the fae or the mortal were exhausted to the point that continuing was impossible. The winner was often Peppermint, for reasons that rang obvious to those who took on the trial; as a Sister, her strength came second to only the Queen herself, and included in that was her stamina. Able to withstand hours upon hours of blows, those who were victorious against her were seen as truly special, and sometimes questioned in their humanity.

Peppermint herself had a third condition as well; it was unofficial, but it served as a sibling to the first. The mortal must have a strong heart, and a strong reason for why they wished to enter the north. It was often the easiest condition to pass, especially if the mortal had a powerful will -- the two would often go hand-in-hand with each other.

Even so, it was rare for someone to wish to enter the north; unless they were seeking something from the Snow Mother or wished to test themselves, there was not much to be gained. Even so, within the deepest room of Peppermint’s mountain stood a tall Elezen man, his spear tightly fastened to his back. He stared at the small fae that floated just in front of the large purple crystal, who stared back with a quizzical look.

 **“You’ve come here to seek the blessing? Do you know of the conditions to gain it?”** Her voice was soft, pleasant to the ears; if he weren’t here knowing that he had to battle this fae, he would have commented on how harmonious it sounded with itself as it echoed off the walls. Instead, he gave a firm nod, though his words betrayed his confidence.

 **“I know of the battle. What do you mean conditions? There are multiple?”** He’d learned all he could in the short time he’d had to prepare, but books had only mentioned a single trial by combat. The fae gave a smile, understanding instantly. The laws of the faerie land had only recently been updated; very few mortal scholars had made their way here since, and so the books and papers of their libraries had yet to be amended.

Wings began to flutter as the faerie closed the gap between herself and the Elezen, causing the latter to stiffen. He could see that she held no ill-will, but he refused to drop his guard; he couldn’t afford to. With the curse running rampant amongst the people, he could take no risks, especially since it had been rumored that the curse was of fae origin. He was here to find out all that he could, while others of his city had taken to other areas of the kingdom; even the Lord Commander himself. The fae stopped just before the man, holding up three fingers.

 **“There are three: the first requires that you have a strong will.”** She folded her ring finger, locking eyes with the man; it was already apparent that he would pass, but she need still explain it to him, if only so that he could inform mortal scholars so they could update their records. **“Even with our updated laws, many fae will try to fool you, or trick you into things that could very well harm you. A strong will will keep them from turning you off your path. So I ask you this: why have you come to the north of the kingdom? What do you seek?”**

Though her voice stayed soft, it was powerful; it was the voice of someone who had done this for many years, someone who was dedicated to their duty. The Elezen found this impressive, especially for someone who looked as though they would cry if they had accidentally stepped on a flower. His voice firm, he answered. **“A curse plagues our people. The scholars say that the faeries did it, and panic has spread. We’ve come to seek a way to break the curse.”**

We? The mention of multiple people made Peppermint look around for a moment; there were no others here. Was he left to explore the entirety of the mountains on his own? She found it cruel. Still, she saw the dedication in his eyes, and nodded. The first condition was easily passed. **“Very well. The second condition,”** she folded her middle finger, **“requires you to possess a strong heart. You have already proven yourself to have one, but I must treat you as I’ve done to others before. May I?”** Unfurling her hand, it hovered above the man’s cheek; she could feel the heat emanating off of it, in contrast to the icy atmosphere of the room. He nodded, and she gently took hold of his face. A flood of feelings rushed into her fingertips along with his body heat, though he felt nothing. After a few moments, she removed her hand, and nodded. No words were needed; she’d already said he’d proven himself. In honesty, she had simply wished to peer into his heart. She was truly greedy.

Fluttering back from the man, she held out both hands, and chanted words just barely above a whisper -- within seconds, a large rapier had appeared within her right hand, and a purple crystal floated above her left, nestled into a silver case adorned with two large wings. The crystal bore a striking resemblance to the large one behind her, silently observing the both of them. **“The third condition is as you mentioned earlier; a trial by combat. Are you prepared?”** The Elezen removed the spear from his back, shifting into a battle stance; she did the same.

 **“Hold nothing back.”** These words echoed off the walls as he lunged as the faerie, the tip of his spear missing by only a hair. If he were to tell the truth, he wished not to fight -- the way this fae spoke, her demeanor, everything about her screamed to him that the fae were not the ones who had placed this curse on their people. As the battle raged on, the Elezen continued to fight with himself; perhaps he could yield, admit defeat. He could find Aymeric and inform him that there was nothing of value to be found in the kingdom. But his spirit would not allow that, especially not as he watched the guardian before him parry his moves with a grace that could nary be seen elsewhere. To put it simply, he was entranced.

It seemed like an eternity before the fight had ended, and he cursed himself under his breath. His legs were soon to give out on him if he continued further, and his arms could barely lift his weapon. The faerie in front of him showed that she could continue on, although she too seemed tired; just simply not as exhausted as himself. Another chant, and the rapier and crystal disappeared from her hands -- he hung his head in defeat. He wasn’t one to take defeat so well, even if he hadn’t wanted to fight to begin with. Still, this meant that he could go and find Aymeric, and they could seek the true source of the plague; until he saw two small feet land just within his field of vision, quickly obscured by an icy blue gown.

 **“Lift your head.”** He did as he was told, and was graced by the faerie who smiled at him once more. **“You have failed the trial by combat, and because of this, I cannot give you the blessing of the Crystalite.”** He took it as simply formality, informing him of his loss simply so that he could not argue for the blessing as others may have done before him. **“However,”** the fae lifted her hands, and cupped them together. He watched in awe as a bright blue flower bloomed above them, nearly blinding him before it had finished forming and lost the majority of it’s radiant lighting. **“This is an Icebloom. It will not give you flight, but it will protect you in the harshest of the north’s climate. Should you lose it, you will not survive; just as it protects you, you must protect it.”**

The fae gently placed the flower into the Elezen’s hands before stepping back, her smile nearly as beautiful as the flower itself. **“Seek the Snow Mother, Shuri. She may have more knowledge than I do.”** The man stood up, and Peppermint lifted a hand to point towards a back wall; a small portion of the stone lit up before disappearing, revealing a path out of the mountain. **“If she is unable to help you, return here. I will bring you to the Queen myself. If Shuri doesn’t know anything, then the Queen might.”**

Fastening his spear to his back once more, he handled the flower as he would a newborn as he lifted himself to his feet, which no longer felt as tired as they had moments ago. Was it because of the flower? He wasn’t sure, but he could only assume as much. He gave the fae a nod, and began to stride towards the door, when the soft voice behind him called out once more. **“I don’t believe I ever learned your name. May I ask what it is?”** He paused for a moment before continuing his pace.

**“Estinien.”**


	5. oh mary, contrary how does your garden grow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another piece for the fairy au on tumblr now that the mheg deaca attire is out + some good ol hanahaki disease

“Are you sure about this, Ys Daen?” The speckles of white that sat upon the worried fae’s cheeks dipped with her frown. “I-I’m sure there’s another way.”

“Come now, Aenc Sul. You can call me Mint just like all the others.” Avoiding her friend’s well-meaning concern was almost too easy. Her usual, cheerful demeanor was replaced with one of melancholy. “With how long we’ve known each other, I almost feel hurt.” 

She sat along the cliff’s edge of Anden’s Airs, gazing towards Timh Gyeus; even from this far away, she could see the glow of torches set up along the border between their kingdom and the mortal’s land. Their desire to defile the land of the Fae was stopped only by the momentary passing of time - even pillagers and brutes required sleep. When morning came, Mint would hope to be at the front lines, assisting the royal guard in keeping them out; ultimately, it would come down to the outcome of tonight.

She turned to face her friend, only to sigh when she realized that she could not see Aenc Sul at all. Instead, she stood up, turning her entire body to face her directly. Her right eye was completely obscured by a large red rose, similar in appearance to the roses that sprouted from her head. Petals seemed to grow from her skin, poking out at random from beneath her gown’s openings, coagulating wherever they could be free; her collar and wrists being the most concentrated. To any other, she may have looked like a monster. “I can’t fight for her majesty like this, Aenc Sul. Elletha said other methods would take weeks, if it didn’t kill me beforehand.”

Aenc Sul shrunk back, her hands fumbling over themselves as she tried to keep them still. She was Mint’s most trusted assistant, informing her of whenever someone would pass through tsasan setgel so that she could prepare; and yet now, she could barely look Mint in the face without flinching. The flowers didn’t scare her; on the contrary, they were beautiful - but to see them sprouting from her eye, to remember the screams of agony as they bloomed upon her skin – it was hell.

She didn’t understand it fully; Mint had visited the infirmary of the castle in secret, not wanting to worry anyone who might see her. When she returned, she told Aenc Sul that she had contracted a disease that most considered a myth - the mortals called it the hanahaki disease. At first, the cause had been kept a secret, Mint only saying that it was something she had brought upon herself. She thought herself strong enough to simply shake it off; after all, she was never going to see him again. Clearly it would simply heal over time. But as the curse placed upon the humans grew worse, she was forced to see him time and time again - often fleetingly, as he went to visit the Snow Mother herself. It was only when she saw the mortal and Shuri visiting the mortal lands that she experienced the true extent of the disease.

As if their minds were linked, Mint fell into a fit of violent coughs; red petals and thorns sputtered out of her mouth, along with small trickles of blood that followed from the barbs ripping at her throat on their way out. Aenc Sul could only watch in horror as Mint recalled the memories, more flowers ripping through her skin to blossom atop it. It subsided, only when a rose larger than all the others fell from a painful heave. It sat between Mint’s hands as she gasped for air, dragging her nails along the dirt as the pain subsided. When the feelings subsided, she shakily rose to her feet, her left hand digging into her dress - the right had all but become a rose bush. From there, Mint pulled out a long vial of a pale pink liquid, holding it in front of her face as if it were a beautiful gem. 

“Aenc Sul, I can’t say I know all that’ll happen after I drink this.” She gulped, double guessing her resolve. But no, she couldn’t back down now. She needed to fight, to protect Il Mheg and Illya. “Elletha said I’ll lose my feelings for the root of the problem, and the flowers will wilt. She said I’ll also lose my memory of the day I drank it, and all the days that I’d seen them.” She swallowed again, pulling the cork of the vial loose. “Please remind me of everything. Remind me of why I have to fight. And…”

She brought the vial closer to her mouth, the smell of the liquid simultaneously filling her mind while having no discernable traits. “If I die from this, don’t tell her majesty. Tell her I’ve fled, that I’ve defected to the mortal’s lands.” In one swoop, she downed the liquid, a drop that had missed trickling down her chin as she smiled at her friend. “I would rather her hate me than feel sad.”

Aenc Sul could only nod, covering her mouth as she watched Mint seize up before crumpling to the floor; surrounded by her own petals. Soon, the flowers that twisted themselves upon her body began to turn to black, crumbling under their own weight as they fell around her body. Even the petals that hadn’t connected to anything withered away, save for the single rose that she had vomited up earlier. When Aenc Sul was sure that Mint was alive and breathing, she picked up the rose. Her face twisted in anger as she flung it with great force towards the lake below.


	6. empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drip, drop, drip, drop. What does it mean? She doesn’t know.

Around her, there is nothing - she is surrounded by an unfiltered darkness. She looks down; she stands on a stone no bigger than a dinner plate, dark water slipping over it as though an evening tide is rushing in and shying away. But there are no crashing waves to be heard, no hints of sand being disturbed by the push and pull. No, she hears only one thing within this void; _drip, drop, drip, drop_. What does it mean? She doesn’t know.

She begins to walk. Where she steps, a new stone appears. It wasn’t there before, but she doesn’t think to question it. Where is she going? She couldn’t answer even if someone were there to ask - she doesn’t know. Each step is in tandem with the monotonous noise she hears; perhaps the stones are the source? She doesn’t know.

She can’t tell how much time passes - she doesn’t think to even question it. Maybe it’s not passing at all. A mist had picked up around her at some point in her journey; where did it come from? She doesn’t know. She comes to a stop and gazes into the darkness in front of her. The next stone is too far to reach, and it is different than all the others before it. No water rushes over it’s surface, and it appears to be colored different than the rest. Deep cracks seem to run into it, their color a hue much different than everything else here. Still, she hears the noise. Why? She doesn’t know.

She opens her mouth, to call out beyond the void, but no words come out. When she looks down, she is holding something; a piece of paper. Where did it come from? She doesn’t know. She lifts it up and unravels it, somehow able to see its contents perfectly despite the total lack of light. On the paper is a sketch; of her friends? Comrades? She doesn’t know. Though the art is flawless in every other aspect, the faces are smudged. She can only make out that they appear happy. Her eyes scan for any detail that stands out; after all, time here is all but unending. As she glazes over yet another smudged face, the sketch marks begin to warp. They all repair themselves to faces that she knows well. But why? She doesn’t know.

She doesn’t know. She doesn’t know a thing. But when she hears a loud _thump_ just outside her peripheral view, she suddenly knows all. She looks up, and next to the discolored stone lays a small body. A crumpled heap of green that belonged to a friend. She opens her mouth to scream, but it resounds only in her head. Noraxia. Another _thump_ , now on the other side of the stone. This body is much bigger. Again, she screams, to no avail. Moenbryda.

It continues like clockwork. All to the timing of dripping water. Haurchefant. Ysayle. Papalymo. Bodies of fallen comrades appear one after another, littering the darkness that surrounds them. She shrinks to the ground. She doesn’t want to look, she doesn’t want to listen. She wants to close her eyes and scream louder than she has in her entire life, but she can’t; her body defies her, forces her to watch until the sound of dripping water is no longer accompanied by the sound of flesh hitting the floor. _Drip, drop, drip, drop._

She waits. She waits, and waits, and waits. The water stops, and she inhales through her nose. _Thump_.

She spins on her heel. A new body, clad in armor she knows well. But this armor is stained in blood, discoloring even further with the red liquid that pools out from beneath it. Estinien? No, that’s not possible. Everyone before this was already dead. But even in this world she didn’t know of, she knew he was alive.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop. Thump._

Another body. A scion. Red runs from beneath them.

_Drip, drop, thump_. Another. And another. Even those who she’d only just parted with were here, fallen, gashes and wounds marring their bodies. And then, her friends. Friends she had only just made, but meant the world to her. She couldn’t see their faces, but she knew. There was no way she couldn’t know. Her hands trembled, the sketch she once held discarded to the floor; now, water ran over it like it had the stones. She is numb in both body and mind, unable to comprehend anything, until she sees an odd glow of blue mix with the empty black surroundings. It fades, and she turns.

Where the odd stone once laid, now stood one of her most trusted friends. He stood there, red eyes gazing upon with her with a smile that could relax even the most hysterical of people. He held out his arms towards her, the crystal of his arm pulsing a comforting blue hue. She took a step, then another, before she broke into a sprint. She ignored that she was running on nothing; she was getting closer to him, and it was all that mattered. She reached out, her hand frantically falling into his.

The sound of splintering glass was deafening. His entire arm, the majority of his torso, his neck; they split into thousands of shards, raining on the ground before her. She watched in horror as his head zipped down beneath her. _Thump_. This time, she could hear herself scream.

She screamed, and screamed, until she felt a hand on her face, another clutching her head. She gasped for the air she had deprived herself, her hands fumbling to grab at whatever they could; in this case, the sleepwear of her red headed partner. She looked up; his head was still very firmly attached to his body. The crystal did not glow like it had just moments before.

When she could finally bring herself to reality, a soft melody filled her ears. A song, from the man holding her. He didn’t ask questions, and subconsciously, she couldn’t be more grateful. How would she have answered? She didn’t know.


	7. a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highschool au

“C’mon, Estinien! I can’t get caught skipping again, the principal’s gonna talk my ear off.” Mint whined as she looked through the closed gates that led to the entrance of the school, hiding behind the brick pillar that served as their starting point.

“Have you thought about maybe.... not skipping? Just eat lunch in school like the rest of us.” Estinien sighed as he rubbed his eyes with one hand. He, unfortunately, had to squat behind the brick wall just to avoid giving away the fact that they had skipped, at the behest of his tiny girlfriend. _“Get down, you’ll give us away!!”_ she had said. Now his legs hurt for how long he’d had them bent. To his right, Mint let out a dramatically fake gasp as she turned to look at him.

“Us? You’re here with me too! You’re my partner in this crime! _Besides_ , are you saying you didn’t enjoy our date?” The look on her face could only be described as a puppy who’d just been yelled at for the first time. Damn her cute face and ability to pluck at his heartstrings like a bloody harp. 

“I didn’t say that.” He sighed again, letting his head lean back onto the wall with dull thud. He couldn’t admit he enjoyed it far more than he showed - that would make her far too happy for their current situation. “Alright then. What’s your plan?”

Mint grinned, a grin that only ever showed when she had an awful idea. “Here’s the plan. We go around back and you boost me over the wall, and then hop it yourself since you’re so tall. And then,” she puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips, casually ignoring the look of disappointment growing on Estinien’s face. “you boost me into the window, and then I’ll pull you up! It’ll be easy. We’ll act like those sneaky spies in that book series you like.”

Ignoring the dig at his literature of choice, he stared at the 106 centimeter tall menace he was unfortunately head-over-heels for. “You. The girl with arms as flimsy as melted pudding - you’ll pull me up into the windows?” He watched as she gave several full nods, clearly confident in her ability to not instantly drop him.

“I have the arm strength of all the Twelve combined.” Mint flexed, giving her bicep a good slap. If it weren’t for her cardigan, you’d be able to watch her arm jiggle as it started to instantly turn red. “We’ll be fine! Unless you have a better idea?”

“Walk in through the fron--”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT. Let’s go!” She grabbed at Estinien’s hand as she jumped over him, pulling him in the direction of the side of the school. He attempted to stand up straight, which earned him a hushed _“no! they’ll see you walking around!,”_ forcing him into a weird hunch as he walked. He wasn’t sure why she had to whisper that when they’d been talking at a normal volume not even seconds ago, but then again he wasn’t sure about a lot of things - like why he was going along with this. 

At the back of the school, Mint looked up at the top of the wall; it wasn’t exactly high, but she wasn’t exactly tall. “Alright.” She spun on her heel to face Estinien, who was now allowed to be standing up straight. “Lift me, tall man!” She stood with her arms glued to her hips, watching him with a gleam in her eye. In return, he looked at her with half-lidded eyes of disbelief. If you could read his mind through his eyes, you’d hear nothing but _“I really wish I weren’t here right now!”_

With a sigh, he lifted her from the ground, pausing only when she said “wait!” in a tone that made it seem like she’d realized this probably wasn’t the best idea. Instead, she gave him a quick kiss on the nose, causing him to flush a pale pink as he finished boosting her above the wall. 

“You’re a hazard to everyone around you.”

“Thanks! I love you, too.” She gave him a toothy grin as he lifted himself up and over the wall, deliberately turning his head so she couldn’t see his face, as if she hadn’t already. Jumping down to meet him, she ran towards the school, gesturing for him to come over. The windows were taller than Estinien, the edge of one just barely out of his grasp even after his best jumps. “Okay, lift me up! If I stand on your hands I’ll be able to reach the windowsill and check to see if anyone’s in the halls before we pull you up.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” He replied, cupping his hands and leaning down so that she could get her balance before being hoisted.

“When have I ever not? Don’t answer that.” She held onto his arm as he began to lift her, letting go only when it was below her. She just barely made it to the windowsill, grabbing on and scrambling up the wall as best as she could. Making sure she was far enough in, she slid the window open and peeked her head in, confirming that the hall was empty. She could hear the bustling of voices inside the nearby classroom, which meant that lunch hadn’t ended yet. She turned around, laying flat on her stomach as she reached down with both arms. “Now you!”

The majority of his brain said no. This can only end poorly. Estinien ignored the warnings as the few empty brain cells that made poor decisions decided to take the reigns of his motor functions. He jumped up, grabbing on to her tiny hands as his feet planted themselves against the wall. The two looked at each other, hanging there as Mint’s face lit up.

“See! I told you we could do it. Now we just lift-” She began to pull her arms up using only her upper body strength, his weight clearly more than she could handle. After only a few seconds, she heard a dull “ _pop_ ” from each of her arms. The smallest “ah” fell from her lips as her arms went numb, and within moments she was sliding down at a rapid pace, crashing into Estinien as they both fell to the ground below.

For the most part, Estinien was fine - his shoulder was probably bruised from how he’d hit the floor, with the added weight of Mint landing there, but otherwise he was just a little sore. He sat up as soon as her weight had disappeared, quickly looking over her. “Are you okay? Does anything hurt? I told you this was a bad idea-” He quickly scanned over her, looking for anything that might’ve been bent the wrong way.

“Well, it doesn’t hurt, but...” She looked up at him with a sheepish grin, her head no longer hiding that her arms were slumped in front of her. “My arms won’t listen to me. I can still feel them! But they’re just kinda.. here.” She attempted to lift one, but the only part that moved was her hand. “Hm.”

Estinien sighed, scooping her up in one arm as he stood up himself. “I’m adding another tally mark to the “Bad Ideas” column.” Hearing nothing but a dejected “ _noooooo!_ ”, he began walking towards the front of the school. 

“Wait! They’ll know we skipped!” she cried, but his ears had turned off. At the front entrance to the school, he bumped into the teacher in charge of making sure people didn’t leave.

“You! What are you doing out here? Class is about to start again!” His eyes zeroed in on Mint, who seemed to shrink into herself.

“We were taking care of the plants out back. She filled the water bucket too much and it was too heavy for her to carry. I think she dislocated her arms.” Estinien explained without skipping a beat or stumbling over his words, leaving Mint to stare at him in awe for a second before realizing that she probably needed to corroborate this.

“Y-yeah! I thought it’d be fine but, uh.. the distance was longer than I thought from the faucet to the flower patches..” She looked at the teacher, who stared at her with nothing but doubt on his face. He only let them through after watching that she could only move her hands, escorting them to the nurses’ office.

Roughly half an hour later, the two sat side by side on one of the beds within the room, both of Mint’s arms in slings - she had dislocated her shoulders and bruised her forearms in the fall, requiring her to keep her arms bound for three weeks and a regiment of daily shoulder massages; the latter had been aimed directly at Estinien. She looked down at her hands. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“You’re mad at me.”

“I’m not.”

“You definitely are.”

Estinien sighed yet again - he was going for a new record, it seemed. “I’m not mad at you. I’m mad that we didn’t just go through the front.”

“But they would’ve yelled! We didn’t have any excuse!” She looked up at him, her mouth pulled into a deep frown. “I just didn’t want you- well, I didn’t want either of us to get into trouble!”

“I had an excuse planned. It was the same one we used before, except the back door was locked instead of you dropping a water bucket.” His explanation made Mint gasp.

“Well, why didn’t you tell me? It would’ve been fine!”

“I tried to, but you cut me off. Would you have budged off your plan if I’d said it?”

“Ah-” she looked down again, dejected. “P-probably not. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Estinien moved his hand to rustle her hair. “You can make it up to me with a dinner date when your arms can move.” Before she could reply, the nurse walked back into the room.

“Alright, I’ve informed your parents about your injury, Totomi.” The nurse attempted to hand Mint a paper, realizing that she couldn’t exactly reach up and grab it. Instead, she folded the paper in half, sliding it between the sling straps and her body. “That’s just the treatment on paper, along with some recommended pain killers if anything starts to hurt. I need to deal with Estinien’s back now, so you can go to class.”

Mint nodded, hopping off the bed. “I--” she cut herself off for a moment, thinking, before turning around to face Estinien again. “I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you. And I’ll tell Illya and Kiri all about how cool you were!” She dashed to exit of the room, a loud _bonk_ echoing as her head collided with the sliding door. Right. She had to open it. Dropping her head to hide her face, she spun around and used her back to slide the door open an inch before using her foot to open it fully and close it.

The nurse looked down at Estinien, arms crossed. “She dropped a water bucket, huh?” 

“Yep.”

“You’re a fool.”

“I know.”


	8. solstice

To some people, Starlight was the best time of the year. Magicked snow falling on most city states was something to look forward to for those who lived outside of Ishgard. For those who did live in the icy nation, seeing snow outside of Coerthas was comforting; a taste of home away from home. This was especially true for a certain warrior of light, one who spent most of her time helping those in need -- and today was no exception.

Year after year, Mint would visit Gridania with the sole purpose of helping Amh get ready for the holiday. Seeing the children smile and laugh brought back memories of her younger years, and brought her the same seasonal joy that they were experiencing. More often than not, Mint would give the children of Gridania sparklers and toys -- somehow, she’d been accumulating them in mass quantities during her adventures. Their faces would light up, and she couldn’t help but laugh and play along with them.

Though this year’s preparations had been a bit different, having to fix someone else’s decoration skills rather than utilize her own, the feeling was the same as every year before. After all had been said and done, Mint was given a stack of letters - each addressed to her. Confusion bubbled on her face, and she quietly took a seat in the back corner of the amphitheatre. 

With each letter, her expression softened, a gentle smile permanently plastering itself to her face. She hadn’t expected letters of thanks and wishes of merriment. Delicately placing the letters in the inside breast pocket of her Santa-themed tunic, she jumped when a sudden voice pierced her quiet thought bubble.

“Miss adventurer! Did the person you’re spending Starlight with send you a letter?” Mint turned her head to see Isainne, a broad smile on her face. Expression softening, she shook her head, attempting to dodge the question.

“Weren’t you going to head home and see your family, Isainne? I’m sure your dad is going to be excited to see you!” Mint hopped off the bench she was sitting on, regretting it almost instantly as she realized she now had to look up to see Isainne’s face.

“Well, I was! But I saw you smiling at the letters, miss adventurer, and you looked so happy! I was curious.” Isainne gave a toothy grin, kicking some of the magicked snow that had accumulated around the amphitheatre. “But you’re right, I should go home; I can’t wait to see my parents. Merry Starlight!” She gave a quick wave before turning on her heel, dashing off towards her home. Mint waved her off, her smile turning to something a little more melancholy.

She stood there for a minute or two, stewing in her own thoughts before making her way out of the theatre. With nothing else to do in Gridania, it was probably best to head home herself. She passed the aetheryte, opting to take the long way home via airship than teleport. Wishing Miounne a merry Starlight, she took the rounded stairs down to the airship landing.

Despite being the “long way home,” the trip itself took around 30 minutes at most. She stood at Ishgard’s airship landing, taking in the crisp air and cold temperature before making her way towards the Jeweled Crozier - given the day, she figured she could treat herself just this once. Stopping at the local bakery, she bought herself a few buttery moogle-shaped biscuits and a Starlight cake -- her plans for tonight included drowning out any sorrows she had with enough booze to knock out a pirate.

By time she left the shop, the sky had gone dark; no doubt thanks to it being the shortest day of the year. Mint didn’t mind, though - the lights of Ishgard, paired with the Starlight decorations and the fluttering snow was high on her list of things she loved. A small smile on her face, she began her trek towards the little cottage she called home.

The district was eerily silent tonight, though she shook it off, assuming that parents had called their children in early due to the early darkness. Digging her hand into her bag while she walked, she pulled out a single biscuit, the flaky, buttery goodness instantly washing over her tongue with the first bite. When she reached her house, she let the biscuit hang from her mouth as she reached up to push open the door.

**_“Surprise!”_ **

Like a deer in headlights, Mint stood motionless at her door as the lights turned on, people jumping out from behind her table, from the doorway to the bottom floor, and the wall that separated the kitchen from the entryway. The biscuit dropped from her mouth as tears threatened to well up in her eyes, and the only motion she could manage was to feebly point at herself as if questioning if this was truly for her. As if in response, two of the guests jogged over to her, one taking the bag from her hand while the other led her inside.

“We were starting to think we’d planned this all for nothing!” Lunya gave Mint a grin, linking their arms as she pulled her inside.

On her right, Illya gave a gentle smile before returning to the center of the kitchen to place her bag on one of the counters. “I-I think we were lucky that she didn’t come home earlier, or the cake wouldn’t have been done in time..” As Illya spoke, Mint’s head swiveled towards the table, just now noticing the large cake that Laurelis was touching up with candles. As Lunya let go of her arm, a small Miqo’te came dashing up to Mint, a wrapped gift in his hands.

“Here you go, miss Mint! Me and mommy picked this out for you!” His eyes shining, Fae’a gave Mint a huge smile as he handed over the box. Mint took it from him, giving him a smile just as big in return; though not so big that it would give the waterworks threatening to show their face a time to shine.

“Thank you Fae’a! I like your outfit a lot, too!” At her compliment, Fae’a grinned and put his hands on his hips, posing proudly.

“Mommy said I could be like Santa today since I was giving you a present!” In the corner of the room, Meeps chuckled before giving Mint a wink. As Mint turned to thank Meeps, Kirishimi gestured to her from near the stairs.

“We’ve all got gifts for ya, but someone is holding them for us. Hang on just a minute, yeah?” With a toothy grin, Kirishimi stuck her head into the stairwell, out of view from the others. “Hey, string bean! It’s your turn!” She turns back to the group, giving a thumbs up before making her way around the table to help Laurelis with the rest of the candles. Mint stares at the doorway, unsure of who could have been waiting downstairs; her head was still reeling from the sudden surprise that awaited her, and she hadn’t realized the name Kiri had used (much to the delight of the others who sighed a breath of relief).

Though their face was obscured by the stack of presents they carried, Mint knew who it was the moment they entered from the stairway. She stared wide eyed, Fae’a’s gift placed upon one of the seats surrounding the kitchen table as the mystery guest lowered the stack of gifts on another. While she’d done her best to keep herself from crying, it was impossible to hang on any longer as Estinien crouched before her. She leapt into his arms without a second thought, nearly soaking his shoulder in an instant. “I thought you were sent out with the temple knights! You said you wouldn’t be home for a week!” She lifted her head to look him in the eyes, her own wobbling as she sniffled. As his thumb lifted to wipe her cheek, Lunya spoke from behind them, her smile present in her voice.

“We went to Aymeric and told him what today was -- the fact that neither you or Estinien had beforehand was silly!” Mint turned herself to look at Lunya, who huffed as she put her hands on her hips, though her face softened soon after. “Estinien himself even apologized to Aymeric and said he would rather be home with you.”

When she turned back to Estinien, he held out a small black box, wrapped with a single white ribbon. “Happy nameday, Totomi.”

Mint took the box, fingers shaking as she unwrapped the ribbon from it. Lifting the lid, she gasped as she registered what was inside. A small blue jewel sat nestled in a sterling silver loop, the edges decorated with small diamonds. Speechless, Mint looked up at Estinien, whose face sported a rare, gentle smile. Taking the box from her, he lifted the necklace from the cushioned base of the box, unclipping the back so that he could put it on her. When the necklace sat nestled against her chest, her fingers ran over it once before wrapping her arms around Estinien, pulling him into a firm hug. “Thank you, Estinien.”

The guests watched on with smiles on their faces, until a small, whispered voice broke the silence.

_“Mommy, when will we get to have the cake?”_

Though Meeps hurriedly tried to shush Fae’a, Mint couldn’t help but laugh before breaking the hug. “How about now?” She turned to the others, a big grin on her face. “Unless there’s another surprise that will leave me a red-eyed mess - in which case, let’s wait until after so I don’t cry into the frosting.” With a hearty laugh, the home began to bustle as everyone moved in towards the center of the room, chairs being claimed as the cake was ready to be cut.

What she thought would be the loneliest nameday of her years turned out to be one of the best.


End file.
